The Other Side of the Force
by Divatox240
Summary: The Dark Side. It was the only way of life she had every known, but will she give up everything to join the Light? She and her fellow Jedi stop the cloud of darkness that is slowly approaching them all. AniObi from Celestia's POV. MacexOC. Details inside.
1. Turning from the Sith

**Authors Note:** **March 10th, 2011 - 7:01pm - For those of you who are joining us for the first time, a couple things to know. The date and time at the beginning of each chapter is to show you the last time I updated an aspect of the story so you can keep up. I have written this fanfic based on who I would like to be if I had a character in Star Wars. I have changed some chronological and historical elements (it is AU) so that my character can "squeeze in" so to speak and integrate themselves into the Star Wars universe. This fanfic will follow the same story pattern as the movies with my character added along (until we get to Episode III). The first couple of chapters will pertain to how my character joined the Jedi and her training. Also, Obi-wan never did leave the Order to help the children of Melida/Daan, so he never met Cerasi. (He met me instead! :) (He's not mine in this story, but he's still mine. Unless someone else likes him too. And I'm okay with that.) **

**Rated:**** The entire story is rated M. But chapters will be individually rated. This chapter is rated T. My stories only have mild, if any, coarse language. The only reason my stories would be rated M would be because of violence and slash. Slashy goodness won't come until later. Much, much later. (Upon reflection: Well, maybe not that much later.)**

**Pairing****: MacexOC, AnixObi (observed, when we get there), OCxOC (maybe)**

**WARNING: This is a re-telling of the first three episodes of Star Wars (which will eventually become AU) so it will be long and arduous. If a quick romance story is what you're looking for, you won't find it here. So shoo.**

**Disclaimer****:** **I do not own any of the characters, places, or things except my own. The rest is owned by 20th Century Fox and LucasFilms**.

**Summary: ****The Dark Side. It was the only way of life she had every known. But which side of the Force will Celestia choose when two Jedi set aside their mission to save her. Who is her father? And more importantly . . . how will she change the future? Rated M for violence, angst, and slashy goodness later.**

"**The Other Side of the Force"**

**Chapter 1: Turning from the Sith**

_Celestia is 14 years old_

"Please!" She begged calmly, but urgently. Her bright green eyes pleaded at the hologram, as if asking for a silent salvation. Her eyes kept darting back and forth as if trying to find some unseen danger sneaking up from behind. "If no one intervenes, thousands of innocent people will continue to die." Chancellor Valorum's face showed no emotion on the holo-transmission from the Senate, but he betrayed his compassion only with his eyes. "If _you_ cannot help us," she continued, trying to coax a response out of the Supreme Chancellor, "then, no one will! We don't have much time; our days are numbered as it is."

The Chancellor subtly shifted in his chair, as if unsure of what to say next. He sighed, then returned his gaze back to the young girl, "Very well," his deep voice was distorted by the electronic communication, "I will inform the Jedi council. They will then see if action needs to be taken. But I am sure they will at least send two Jedi to investigate soon."

She seemed to internally relax, "Thank you," She sighed. She looked less worried but continued to eye him carefully. "But you have to hurry, our militia cannot last long against the Sith! We are already cut shor-"

The transmission garbled, then faded away altogether. As soon as the communication was disrupted, the young girl dropped her worried facade. The expression that replaced it was one of pure pity and despair. _She's going to do something terrible._ She sighed. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she sensed it wasn't anything good.

She walked forlornly out of the communications blister and walked along the corridors of the grand palace. She wore the typical robes of a Jedi apprentice, but the material was black and far softer then the uniform of the esteemed Order. The only other colors she wore were her red belt and her brown boots. _Not to mention,_ she thought glumly, _my lightsaber. That's red, too. _The dark color of her robes were a deep contrast to the bright palace walls.

Her thoughts drifted back to the transmission she had just sent. Her act was very convincing, but that didn't take away the momentary stab of regret she felt when she thought of what her mother could possibly plan to do with the Jedi when they arrived.She stopped in the middle of the marble-floored hallway, looking at an aimless spot on the floor. It made Celestia wonder, what was so bad about the Jedi? Why did her mother hate them so?

At first, Celestia watched her mother taint the entire planet of Palin with misery. But now, she cannot seem to confine her torturous presence to her own planet, she has to corrupt the entire galaxy, too. Her mother was, what the galaxy called, a Sith. Being her daughter and being taught by her, I guess that made her one, too. They were trained to use the dark side of the Force to destroy the light-sided Jedi. Looking back at the holo-recordings (that she wasn't supposed to be watching), however, she never found any justification for the genocide of an entire people just because of a philosophical difference. Any time a war was waged between the Sith and the Jedi, the Sith were always the catalyst for the conflicts. The Jedi were never the instigators.

Shaking her head, she chastised herself for not following her mother's teachings. _She will sense my treachery through my thoughts again,_ she sighed with dismay. Even though her disobedience occurred only in her mind, her mother, Tahl could always tell when Celestia hadn't taken what her mother taught to heart. It wasn't that she wanted to openly disobey her mother, it's just that everything she seemed to teach her felt . . . wrong.

Anger. Hatred. Misery. Cruelty. These were what she had been taught for the last eight years. But these weren't the traits she had observed from common everyday people in the city. True, they did become angry, or someone would display an act of cruelty. But it wasn't the overall pervading emotion that surrounded them. Often, she had snuck out of the palace to observe the interactions of her people.

Her mother, Tahl, was the Queen of Palin, that meant that Celestia would one day rule. Her mother had insisted, before the King had been imprisoned, that her biological daughter should inherit the throne instead of the King's children from his previous marriage: her other brothers and sister. And, in her observations of the common-folk, she had seen that the people did not act the way her Mother perceived. It meant that there was something bigger in the universe that was worth believing in. But, how she would find out what it was, and how she would get there, she didn't know, so she wiped the thought from her mind.

Looking to her left, she gazed out of the large ceiling-high windows, at the city below. She was never allowed beyond the palace walls because her mother thought that the 'common wretches' would taint her children. But, Celestia always managed to deceive the, ever so gullible, guards and explore the beautiful planet she lived on. Palin: A planet completely covered by rainforest. _Well,_ she though with a wry smile,_ it's mostly rainforest. Parts of it are made up of swamps that form as a result of water run-offs._ The ground is too saturated with water to have settlements on the ground so the people of Palin make their homes in the trees. The Imperial Palace is located high up into the branches of The Core Tree, the largest tree in the Nubishi Province. The rest of the city of Marketai was stretched around and through the trees that surrounded the palace.

A heavy sigh rolled out of the lungs of the sad girl as she put a hand to her shoulder-length, maroon hair. Wincing at the contact of her own hand, she felt the grotesque injury she had sustained the previous day during combat training. It was also a punishment that her mother had allowed as a result of discovering that her disobedient daughter had snuck out, again.

Celestia kept walking, heading towards her rooms. Her mother had predicted that the Jedi would come as soon as they received the message of distress, but they probably wouldn't get here for awhile. Her job was to lure them here and wait for them to arrive. Her journey through the palace corridors was uneventful because no one was roaming the halls. No one ever did except for the students. Her similarly garbed step-brothers and step-sister were the only students to Tahl, but they usually didn't want to cross paths with Celestia because they thought she was a disgrace to the dark side. And in a way, she was. She often didn't accept that _everything_ her mother taught her was right.

It didn't matter anyway, she didn't want to be around her siblings either. Their mere presence was toxic to her; they were just as corrupted and cruel as their mother. Celestia hated to be alone, but she would rather be alone than with her so-called family.

It looked like she wouldn't have a choice today, because she could feel the stabbing echoes through the force even before she heard their voices. They had apparently been collectively laughing at a cruel joke, probably at someone else's expense. They stopped short when they rounded the corner and saw Celestia. Their faces were blank; nobody spoke as the silence dragged on, but their eyes and the overwhelming waves of hatred that she could feel did all the talking she would need.

The first one to approach her was her oldest brother, Kippen. Of the three siblings before her, Kippen was the only one she was afraid of. (And the only one brave enough to approach her alone.) She wasn't afraid because he was better at lightsaber combat than her because Celestia herself had that title. She was actually valued for her lightsaber combat proficiency because she was the only one among them to be able to master a double-bladed lightsaber. And it wasn't because he was better at manipulating the Force because Celestia had conquered that, too. She had the ability to master Force techniques, that would take an average Jedi years to master, in hours. She was scared because he was simply more privileged than her. He had a special place in Mother's heart. He was allowed to carry out punishments _he_ deemed "necessary" in Mother's place. And he would look for any excuse to punish her because of the great dislike they all had for her and to give themselves something to laugh about. To them, she was a waste of space, the kind of person they wouldn't look twice at. As a result, they despised her more because she got more attention and training from Mother.

Tensing her muscles in anticipation, she let on no sign that she was afraid. Celestia's midi-chlorian count wasn't the highest, but her connection to the force, and her sensitivity to it was strong. It was the strongest that Tahl had ever encountered, which apparently is significant because Tahl had said Celestia's ability to perceive the Force was almost equal to that of Master Yoda.

_Whoever that was. _It didn't matter to Celestia, all she needed to know was that she was able to discern others' actions and perceive things through the force that most couldn't, which gave her a distinct advantage over others.

Kippen stopped a few feet and stared her down. Keeping a wall of focus and calm at the forefront of her thoughts, Celestia emptied her mind of all unnecessary distractions until the only thing she was aware of was her immediate surroundings. It was called a Curtain of Awareness, a technique she herself had invented. It takes an enormous amount of concentration to perform and months of training. If someone or something came within twenty meters of her, she would know about it even if she couldn't see it. It was especially useful when she was pre-occupied with another task and didn't want to be caught off guard. While in this state of intense concentration, nothing and no one escaped her notice. This ability, among others, was one of a few reasons her mother bothered to train her in the first place.

Kippen's hand twitched toward his lightsaber. Celestia didn't give him a chance; reaching through the force, with the proficiency of a Jedi Master, she called her lightsaber from it's resting position on the left side of her belt to her right hand. Spinning the hilt as it erupted into a red, double-bladed saber, she dropped into her own unique fighting stance. Ready to face whatever her brother had to throw at her, she silently hoped that the others wouldn't interfere. _Come on!_ She silently growled, frustration coloring her thoughts. _I don't have time for this! I have to get ready. Besides, Mother is coming!_ Which was true, she could feel a faint disturbance in the force slowly approaching the hallway they were in. As Kippen smirked at her defensive posture, _clearly_ he wasn't aware of their mother's approach, he readied his footing for an attack.

"Enough!" A shriek that made them freeze where they stood. An overwhelming sense of dread surrounded them and settled into their very cores. Celestia was internally shaking; even Kippen looked a little frightened.

Her mother had always commanded a great deal of respect and fear. With her Force presence alone, even people who weren't Force sensitive could sense her enter the room. Tahl was the only person, perhaps in the entire galaxy, that Celestia was ever afraid of. Her punishments for failure and betrayal were of the cruelest in this sector of the Outer Rim.

Snapping back to reality, Celestia switched off her lightsaber. Stepping to the side of the corridor, she bowed deeply as Tahl floated toward them. It was only then that she could feel her mother's familiar dark, corrupting presence. If she hadn't had the proper training, her mother's mere force signature would have crippled her mind. She mentally berated herself for letting the others distract her for this long.

"You insolent children will ruin everything!" She spat. Celestia raised her eyes and looked to her mother. Her dark skin and golden eyes gave the appearance of a beautiful and proud queen which belied a dark and sinister personality. Turning to Celestia, she transmitted a stab pain through the force. "And YOU!" She screeched, her anger mounting. "You should have returned to your quarters. They will be here within the week, you pathetic child!" Turning herself to face Celestia fully, she calmed down and became less angry, "You have work to do."

Wincing, Celestia began making her way to her rooms, bowing deeply before she left. "Y-yes, Mother. I am going." She put her lightsaber away and briskly made her way around the corner. When she was far enough away, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She continued along with haste, not wanting to upset her mother again; she listened as Tahl punished her brother mercilessly. She winced painfully in silent sympathy. She didn't like to listen to people getting tortured, even people she didn't like very well. His screams could be heard echoing down the corridors even after she had stepped outside. The wind whipped at her robes as she crossed the catwalk to her tower which held her rooms. Her clothes flapping wildly about as she moved her hair to rest behind her ear. She stopped to breath in the fresh air and to center herself after the events that just transpired.

She chuckled to herself. Most people wouldn't think of the air as fresh.

Because of all the flora and fauna that grew throughout the lush and heavily wooded landscape, the smells mixed together, and some people find it overbearing. But she had lived here her whole life. The sweet smells were always there to calm her and bring her peace when she needed it.

She looked out at the sprawling city below. The very city itself was wrapped around the forest before her. The tops of the surrounding trees were just high enough to cover the palace roof, but were incredibly smaller compared to the Core Tree, whose branches were miles high and towered over the rest of the landscape. The canopy tops grew so close together, Celestia was amazed that sunlight was able to feed the plants below the tree line at all. And the indigenous plant-life didn't appreciate the humans' attempts at co-existence, so they would often entangle themselves around the buildings. If not properly maintained, the local flora would begin to demolish homes and buildings. After finally catching her breath, she continued to make her way into the cool interior of the stone tower.

_Well,_ she sighed as she entered the tower, _They'll be here eventually. Though I don't want to admit it, Mother was right: I have a lot of work to do._ She meticulously went over the plans in her head, thinking of the proper way to welcome the soon-to-be new arrivals.

oOo

A flock a trestle birds flew away from an opening in the canopy ceiling. Disturbed from their nest by an incoming craft, they flitted to another cropping of trees to the south.

She was hoping that she would be able to get this over with quickly while having the least amount of contact with the Jedi. She looked up and saw the republic cruiser fly past her and land on the pad in front of her. Once the landing gear was down it took only moments for the ramp to drop, landing with a hollow thud as it hit the platform. She steeled herself, preparing for the next phase of her Mother's 'brilliant' plan.

Suddenly, she felt something move within herself. A wave washed over her, and she knew something was wrong. She felt a massive disturbance in the Force, larger than anything she felt before. It wasn't anything close by but something silently approaching.

Then suddenly, Celestia felt her eyes open, truly open, for the first time in the last ten years. She could see things in the Force that she couldn't before. It was as if a chain had been broken, binding her mind so that she couldn't see. Then, several realizations occurred to her that she hadn't really considered till now. Her mother had been controlling what her mind saw, and she had been clouding her vision of what Tahl had been really doing. Second, she realized that these two innocent Jedi were going to die because of her ignorance.

Even as the Jedi, one the master and the other the apprentice, disembarked and made their way towards her, she sensed that something malicious was going on. This process has, indeed, repeated itself many times before, and she had been blind to it all. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread and danger, not just for the Jedi, but herself as well. And to top it all off, she didn't know why. She felt a sense of personal guilt, an emotion she thought she had buried during her training. She had always prided in her ability to shield and control her emotions, but now they just kept spilling out. Regret. Fear. Hatred. Guilt. She was struggling with the inner battle that stormed inside of her, desperately trying to tear her apart.

The Jedi had reached her now; they looked ready for any sign of danger. The younger one had fair skin and blonde, brown hair with a golden plait of braided hair behind his right ear. He regarded her with a hard expression. The older Jedi had long brown hair and a short beard. He examined her expectantly; his curiosity hidden well in his calm demeanor. The glint in his eyes looked more encouraging. Looking into the eyes of the older Jedi, she found a sense of compassion mixed with the Jedi's caution.

Immediately, the Force bound the three minds together, allowing them to perceive her thoughts as if they were their own. This was a force bond.

Celestia had been born with the ability to connect with people through the Force. The rare Force Chain special ability allowed her to connect and influence others through the Force, even with those who could feel the Force only faintly. This type of bond usually only developed by the slow understanding between a master and an apprentice, but she could form such bonds with any living creature: being able to transmit feelings, and even thoughts, across great distances without speaking. And on rare occasions, she could form such bonds with people almost instantly.

Now, she was overwhelmed by the sudden Force connection. Their thoughts and feelings constantly competing with each other at the forefront of her mind. She had never had a meaningful Force connection with a sentient being before, so the experience was new and frightening. She could sense confusion from the two Jedi, but she didn't know why she could. She had been able to find records of how a Force bond actually worked, but beyond what was written, she had no idea what it would feel like, especially with Jedi.

The Jedi Master was the first to speak. He spoke calmly and assuredly, picking his words carefully, "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is," he waved a hand to his side, indicating the younger Jedi," my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi." There was a pause. She could sense that the introduction wasn't what it appeared to be. He was trying to gauge her response. No doubt he had sensed the sudden turmoil that had disturbed her previously calm thoughts. Riddled with the burden of her, now unpredictable, mental movement in the Force, she decided to admit defeat to her mother and leave the Jedi to someone else. _I would rather tell Mother of my failure than risk sitting here and continuing to loose control. At this rate, my mental instability in the Force could trigger a massive discharge of Force energy. _She shook her head in utter embarrassment and turned to walk back to the palace. _I have got to get out of her. _She didn't care what would happen to her; she didn't like not being able to control her thoughts and actions. Being out of control was unsettling for Celestia.

Soon, a soft, echoed imprint touched her mind through the Force, causing her to stop and slowly look back at Qui-Gon. His eyes were bright, and his smile helped to calm her fraying nerves, "You are conflicted. It is evident in the Force even without our connection." Continual waves of his calm demeanor were reaching toward her through the Force,. She was amazed at how he could remain so calm amid the chaos of her own thoughts.

At that moment, the apprentice, Obi-wan, spoke for the first time. "But Master, how is this possible?" He spoke softly, and his voice had a slight accent. His eyes never left Celestia.

"Later Obi-wan, perhaps we will know later." He turned back to the slowly retreating Sith. "You carry many scars, most of which cannot be seen." He soothed, slowly walking towards her. "The Dark Side surrounds you but you do not embrace it. You have been trapped here for a long time, haven't you? And in more ways than one. You seek freedom from your prison." Obi-wan also looked worried. His change in demeanor no doubt brought on by the opened Force Bond, conveying to the two Jedi that she was not a threat but a victim.

She slowly turned away, too ashamed to look either one in the eyes, "You have to go," she resigned to whisper, her throat dry. Talking suddenly seemed to be difficult. "She will kill you if you stay." She looked back at them, her eyes conveying her urgency. "You still have a chance to save yourselves."

Walking closer still, Qui-Gon pressed on, "Come with us. If what you told the Chancellor is true, then there is a Sith here. It is your Mother, correct?" His sudden urgency was almost tangible through the force. _He must feel it, too._ Looking around warily, he tried to coax her. "I sense that you will help us. If that is true, we need to leave immediately. There is no need for you to stay and continue to suffer. We will help you." She gasped. Amazed that these Jedi would be willing to save the one threat to their existence, willing to take a chance to keep her safe from harm.

"Why?" She asked, still not looking at them. "I have done much harm to the galaxy. What will my salvation bring? You don't understand. It will only bring me more suffering."

Qui-Gon looked out at the surrounding rainforest and seemed to find a sense of calm in the scenery. "The Force works in mysterious ways. It called us here for a reason." He smiled as he looked back at her, taking the last few steps between them, "Meeting you is no coincidence. I foresee that you will play an important part in the future to come. Your future lies elsewhere."

Sensing her hesitation, Obi-wan spoke up, "If you do serve a Sith, they will punish you for helping us. It would be wise to accompany us back to Coruscant. The Jedi there will protect you as well as us." He consoled, giving her a reassuring smile.

Eyeing the two of them wearily, she felt her fear rise to the surface again. "You misunderstand." She spoke slowly, her voice carrying a tremor of fear giving an unseen impression that she had survived through tremendous trials and dangers. "I cannot. The Jedi hold nothing but contempt for what I am. They will never show me mercy." She sighed, resigning herself to her fate. She suddenly looked much older than she should.

She wanted to believe them, but she was the very thing they feared. Why would they want to look her way? Gazing out at the natural beauty also, she lowered her voice, "I would do anything to escape the life I have been living here. I know there's another path to take, but I don't know how to get there. Or even if I am able to travel it once it is found. And I am not sure others will welcome me once I get there. I am lost. I . . .I cannot be saved." She hung her head dejectedly in defeat.

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of her and placed his hand below her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. His sapphire blue eyes brushing away the last chains of hesitation in her heart, "No one," He whispered, "no one is beyond saving. The day that we don't reach out to those in need is the day that we forsake the galaxy. You are letting your fear stop you from doing what is right." Behind him, Obi-wan subtly nodded his agreement.

"But you do not understand. I cannot leave, I am bound to this planet." She insisted. "But you still have a chance, if you don't leave now she will come." She continued more urgently as she sensed her mother approaching. "She has already sensed my hesitation, and she will come to finish what I could not." And as if fate were cruel her Mother's presence surrounded her, and it made her gasp with terror at the mere intensity of it.

"Humph! I always knew you would fail me. So, you would try to run away and escape your destiny. You serve me and me alone. You cannot leave so easily." Out of reflex, Celestia whirled around and pulled out her lightsaber. Backing away from her mother, she found that she was not as afraid as she had always been. Meanwhile Qui-Gon and Obi-wan both pulled out their respective lightsabers and prepared for battle. "But I never dreamed you would ally yourself with him."

Qui-Gon nodded his head in disappointment. "Tahl? What happened to you?" Waves of recognition rolled between the two, giving each other pained and confused stares. For a moment, it seemed that Tahl would reconsider what she had set out to do, but the thought passed quickly.

Her mother approached them with an air of arrogant ease, not bothering to look at her "disgusting" daughter who was receding further away from her in defense. Stopping a few feet away, she eyed the two Jedi before her with malice. Then giving her daughter a side long glance, she finally spoke, "So, I'm sure you are wondering who this man is? Hmm? No doubt you have sensed his importantance." She sneered at her, making the suggestion seem trivial.

As Celestia considered what her Mother had said, she found herself wondering if their _was_ some significance to who the Jedi were. But it didn't matter anymore, none of it did. Celestia laughed softly, "I cannot believe the lengths you will go to satisfy your own selfish desires." Celestia had grown bolder; whether it was from the presence of the Jedi or finally becoming fed up with her Mother's cruelty, she didn't know. "How many Jedi have suffered at your hands? How many times have you erased my memories or altered events in my mind to hide your antics? You are truly an insufferable creature." As she spoke, the sneer disappeared from her mother's face; her mouth forming into a fine line. "I blindly followed you, believing that in time you would change. But you never will, will you? I allowed myself to be used as a tool for death and pain. Stripped of all humanity except what you would give." A deep frown had formed on her face, indicating that her mother was losing her patience. "But I will stand by you no longer, I won't..." A scream tore threw Celestia as her mother's anger was finally unleashed.

With one fluid motion, Tahl had waved her arm and flung the Jedi through the air with ease. Barreling down on her daughter, Tahl shot a Force beam from her hand that struck Celestia's body, paralyzing her. She gasped as the air was violently sucked out of her lungs. A burning sensation began creeping through her body as Celestia felt the Force being torn away. Just when she thought that she was going to die, a lightsaber was thrown at her mother which forced to Tahl to let her go.

Coughing and gasping for air, she silently thanked whoever had freed her. Lying on the ground, Celestia was able to see Qui-Gon and Obi-wan fighting her mother in lightsaber combat, unknowingly heading for the interior of the palace. She was amazed at how graceful and fluid their movements were. The ever-present calm and concentration that they both displayed. They both worked together, attacking and defending, completely in-sync with each other.

Then a horrid thought struck her as they disappeared into the palace.

Celestia remembered reading about Force nexus' when her Mother had mentioned that there was a Dark Side nexus underneath the palace. In the center of such places, she would become increasingly stronger due to the overpowering presence of Dark Side energies. She gathered up her lightsaber and took a minute to use the force to heal the damage done to her lungs, easing the pain in her chest. _Going into the palace will be a trap._ Running after the trio, she didn't know what to do, only that whatever she planned on doing she had to do it fast.

They had traveled far in their duel, reaching the thrown room by the time Celestia had caught up. Surveying the scene, she saw her mother standing atop the steps to the throne and she seemed a little winded. Her mother was no longer any good at lightsaber combat, relying on her mastery of the force for her combat needs.

Qui-Gon was keeping his eye on her mother, seemingly unaware of Celestia's presence. He seemed to be unaffected by the previous confrontation. Obi-wan, however, was breathing heavily and sweat beaded his forehead; it was no doubt a result of the constant Force Drain her mother used to weaken her opponents. Her mother could never "play fair". Obi-wan looked to her expectantly, hoping that she would intervene.

Celestia made up her mind. Stepping forward, she moved to stand between the two Jedi and her mother. "It is over, Mother." Her voice was calm but still proclaimed defiance. "I want to go with them. Stop me if you will, but I will defeat you. I am stronger than you now." Turning to look back at Qui-Gon, she saw him smile warmly. It gave her the strength to continue. "I don't know if the Jedi will allow me to live among them, but I'd rather try then be stuck here." Finishing her proclamation, she readied herself for the tirade to come. What she didn't expect was the near insanity that settled in her mother's eyes.

Shaking her head frantically, Tahl pointed her lightsaber at her daughter, "No. NO!" She screeched. The mad look in her eyes made her appear even more crazed. "I would rather watch you die than side with these traitors!" Her mother raised her arms and using the force, pushed the two Jedi to the other side of the room to clear the floor. Throwing herself at Celestia, she drew her lightsaber and tried to leap over her. Sensing her mother's attack, Celestia had already lunged into a back-flip and landed five feet away, drawing her own weapon. Their blades crossed above their heads, and it sent sparks flying each time their blades connected.

The battle raged on. Attacking and defending. Gaining ground and retreating. Celestia was able to parry her mother's attacks with relative ease. Using her mother's deranged state to her advantage, she discharged a slew of Force energy at the floor to knock her off balance; then, while her mother was distracted, she attempted to dismember one of Tahl's arms to give herself an advantage. Celestia knew it wouldn't work, but anything could help. Noticing the attack, Tahl jumped out of the way of the energy as it bounded across the floor towards her. She cursed under her breath at her lack of attention and foresight.

Tahl then, redirected the energy to the other side of the room. In her peripheral vision, Celestia saw that the attack was heading for an unsuspecting Qui-Gon, who was attending to injuries that Obi-wan had received as a result of hitting the far wall. Pushing down on her lightsaber with all of her energy, Celestia managed to break away from her mother long enough to leap across the room. Holding up her lightsaber, Celestia allowed the energy to be absorbed into the blade.

Sighing with fatigue, she tried to relieve herself of the pain from the few injuries she had unknowingly sustained in the fight. Channeling the Force into her right hand, she "reached" into her arm and gently slid her arm back into place. Luckily her mother decided to rest as well and continued her ravenous pacing back and forth in front of the throne.

Sneering at her, Tahl spoke for the first time since the duel started. "So. You still haven't figured out who he is?" She asked, pointing a slender finger at Qui-Gon behind her. Rolling her eyes in disgust at her mother's pathetic attempt to distract her, Celestia had to admit she _was_ curious at the significance of the man. "After all these years, after all of the training, you cannot sense the similarities in your Force signatures? Did you wonder why the first person you actually formed a connection to, is this man?" She seemed to be giving her the answer, but for some reason, Celestia couldn't quite put the pieces together. Her mind seemed to be still clouded. "He is your Father? Can you not sense it?" An audible gasp could be heard from everyone in the room.

Letting her arm fall to her side, Celestia took a step closer. Confusion and shock in her voice, "R-really?" Looking back at him, she tried to find the answer in his eyes. But he was just as taken aback by the situation as she was. "But how come . . . how come the Order never knew?" She turned her attention back to her mother. "Surely, someone would have known."

"They didn't know," she continued, "Because I abandoned the Order after you were conceived." She spoke with more confidence and had finally regained control of her emotions. "They would never have let me stay a Jedi if they had found out."

Shaking her head, she tried to reason with her mother, "But you don't know that. If you just talked to them, I'm sure they would've..."

Raising her hand to silence her, Tahl started to pace again, "E-enough. Your wrong! They would've killed me for sure."

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan used that opportunity to walk toward her, "Well, now the Order will condemn you for your actions unless you come forward and pay for your crimes." As they readied themselves, Tahl burst into riotous laughter.

Waving a finger at them as if she were reprimanding a child, she smiled slyly, "Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, when this escapade started, I used an ancient Sith technique to bind my life... to hers." She waved a hand in Celestia's direction. "If you kill me," her chest swelling with pride, "then you will kill her, too." Folding her arms over her chest, she sat back proudly believing that she had stumped the Jedi.

A few tense moments passed before Celestia spoke up. "Huh, really?" She breathed. Putting her lightsaber away, she reached through the force to grope at the barely present bond that Tahl had created. "Well, I guess it's up to me then." She was sweating with the stress of exerting so much Force energy at once. Also, she was scared. She didn't know what would happen if she severed their bond, but she had to try. Using all of her concentration, she willingly closed herself off from the force. There was a sound in her soul, like a vacuum, that left a wound in her spirit where the Force once was.

No longer able to hear it's call, she silently fell; despairing in agony at the emptiness that was coming from herself. The desperate attempt was successful, however, for her mother had collapsed on a bench, stunned by the lengths her own daughter would go to destroy her.

"You will die, too," Tahl gaped down at her, while silently withering away. "You cannot survive long without the Force either. It will not welcome you. You are too tainted. People like you and I . . . will find no salvation with the Force. No . . rest." Gasping for breath, Tahl gripped her chest, fighting for the last pockets of oxygen in her lungs.

Celestia was startled when Qui-Gon and Obi-wan had reached her side. As her newly discovered father cradled her in his arms, she could feel herself slipping away. "Yes," Celestia whispered with great effort, "But you will no longer . . . plague this galaxy, either."

Content that she had done everything to save these two Jedi, she happily welcomed her death as the darkness surrounded her.

oOo

She was floating in dark space, as if unsure of where to proceed. She had no idea how long she had been in this empty place. Nothing existed. She wondered if this was what dying without the force was like. Would she float like this forever?

Then faintly, she could hear it. A call at the edge of hearing. Then, she realized that she had felt this presence before.

(It is the Force you feel.) An echo had reached her ears. The voice seemed ancient, like a ghost from the past. (It hasn't been so long as for you to forget.)

Just as suddenly as the voice came, it was gone again.

(But, wait!) She called into the darkness. (Why can I feel it once more? I had severed my connection. There is no way to repair it. Is there?)

(You may have been able to cut yourself from the force.) The voice returned. ( But you did it willingly. Your disconnection is not permanent. It is not your time to join us yet. Go now. Your journey has only begun. But be mindful, the Dark Side is hard to turn from once the first steps are taken. However, if you do not forget what has happened here today, I'm sure you will be alright.)

(Yeah,) she thought as the voice dispersed, (I'm sure I'll be alright.) Then, the darkness was receding, as if making room for something else. Then she saw it. A light.

oOo

A light appeared before her, pulling her slowly back to consciousness. Then, before she passed out from exhaustion, the revelation was revealed to her. Qui-Gon had used the Force bond between them to re-ignite the Force within her and to keep her alive. The wound, that had been created from her tearing herself away apart from the Force, was dissipating. Tears spilled form her eyes, when she realized that her father was risking his life to keep her safe.

"Obi-wan, retrieve her lightsaber." Qui-Gon asked while still keeping his concentration on Celestia. His urgency was clear as he could sense a new threat growing. _Her brothers and sister will come to avenge their mother_, she could hear Qui-Gon's thoughts through the Force.

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan replied obediently. He left swiftly to retrieve it, sensing his Master's urgency himself.

With the last of her strength, she tried to manage to speak. "Wait," Her voice was hoarse and faint, as if she were hearing it from afar. "Just leave it. That blade cannot help me now." Nodding with understanding, the two Jedi left the forgotten weapon alone.

Relief swept over her at their understanding. She knew that if she stayed with these two Jedi, who took the time to show her the meaning of light, that she would finally belong and be safe.

**TBC! Finished!**

**Hope you like the changes; I made my character act older because she sounded a little too childish (for a future Jedi). **

**The TBC! means means To Be Continued, that the over-all story continues. The Finished and unfinished means that I am done revising the chapter.**

**This chapter is in two parts. **

**Remember:** **Reviews+Story= Love! Review to your hearts content! Yes, I even accept flames. I take criticism **_**VERY**_** well.**

**L8ers, Divatox240 (:**


	2. Jedi Acceptance

**A/N:** **June 28th, 2011 - 12:05pm - The first two chapters have been fully revised. YAY! I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything except what I have created. Everything else belongs to 20th Century Fox and LucasFilms. (It must get annoying to say this all the time. Do I really have to write this in **_**every**_** chapter.)**

**Pairing****: MacexOC, AniObi (observed, when we get there), OCxOC (maybe)**

**Summary:** **Celestia is on her way to the Jedi Temple to join the Jedi. But will they welcome her? If she is chosen, who will be her Master?**

**Rating:**** This chapter is rated K. **

**Chapter 2: Jedi Acceptance**

_Celestia is still 14 years old_

Slowly, she started to drift back toward consciousness. Her mind was like a computer, rebooting after it had just crashed. She began to awaken as her mind gathered random sensory data from around her.

She could hear the hum of the hyperdrive as it propelled the ship that it surrounded, through space. Cool, artificial air gently blew against her skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. A soft cot cushioned her, while several velvety blankets covered her, bringing her warmth. She could feel a gentle hand caressing her face, causing her to stir. She moaned when she tried to move her left leg, which was sore. The hand retreated and she opened her eyes. The kind stranger had been Obi-wan. "Hello," He smiled. "My Master asked me to check on you. How are you feeling?" Celestia would have answered if she had not been pre-occupied with scanning the room she was in.

It was a plain room, most likely the crew quarters. Every surface was a shiny chrome, unlike the lively colors of her homeworld. The technology seemed to blend into the surface of the walls and furniture. There were no windows, but she didn't need a window to see where she was. "Whoa!" She finally said, in awe.

Obi-wan laughed light-heartedly, "I guess it's true. You've never been in a spaceship before or out in space at all for that matter." She started to climb out of the bed she was in when her head felt heavy. Her vision clouded and she began falling forwards. A minute later, she found herself being held up to prevent from falling to the floor, strong arms holding her steady. She still felt dizzy and the contents of her stomach started a very cruel game of Kick the Can.

"Are you all right?" He asked reading the pain in her eyes. His features giving away just a tinge of worry, "You shouldn't be trying to move yet." He helped her back under the heated blankets. "We'll be arriving in Coruscant in a few hours. You should get some rest."

"Yeah...yeah, I should." If she hadn't felt so sick, she would've thanked him for being kind. Settling back down in the covers, panic overtook her when she saw him begin to leave.

Almost instinctively, she reached out and grabbed his robes. Looking back, he inclined his head. Letting her hand fall, she looked away. "C-could you stay?" She asked, her question almost a whisper. Turning around, he kneeled next to her. Swallowing hard, she turned back to him, "I-I don't like being . . . alone." She hid her emotions well, but even he could sense the fear within her.

Smiling, he nodded his assent and took up a vigil in the chair next to her.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

She was finally able to walk under her own power. It felt to good to be able to move around. During the trip, Obi-wan stayed with her the entire time, laughing and swapping stories about their respective lives. Qui-Gon came to visit her to talk to her about her mother.

"_First of all, how are you feeling?" He took up a chair next to her, a twinkle in his eye. He had such a force presence. Whenever he spoke to you, it felt like he was always happy to be with you. _

"_Well, I'm doing alright now." She shot a mischievous glance at Obi-wan. "I have heard some pretty interesting stories about you."_

_He let out a boisterous laugh, "Whatever my Padawan said about me is a lie." Then he eyed her nervously, "Now, I know you might not want to talk about this, but I have to know a few things before we get to Coruscant." She gave him a knowing look, then sighed._

_Nodding her head, she brightened up, "Well, I'll tell you everything you need to know."_

_He continued to observe her, as if unsure she was really up to it, before proceeding. "Do you know what happened to Tahl? Do you know why she left the Order?" Sighing, the look on his face said he would rather not know but that he had to anyway._

_She looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, I don't know," She apologized, "She never talked about what she did before moving to Palin. I do know what she has done since." She offered. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-wan nodded for her to continue. "Well, she moved to Palin and married the King. She probably got it by seducing him. You know, 'putting on the charm' so to speak. She could never get anything she wanted any other way. It was almost as if others, even non-force sensitives, could sense her dark side. So they wouldn't readily side with her without manipulation." Celestia rolled her eyes disapprovingly. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, amused. He noticed the deep contrast to her bright, helpful personality now compared to how fearful and submissive she had been on Palin. "It was most likely a power play." She continued. "She's a powerful choleric, you know. It's a type of personality." She explained. "Those are the people who like to be in control, everyone has to do things their way. They don't tolerate disobedience and independence. They would be content if everyone followed their orders without question. That's why she didn't like me, I would always second-guess her decisions." She paused, looking down forlornly. A distressed expression crossed her face as if she were remembering something painful. Qui-Gon was going to encourage her to continue when she suddenly spoke again. "Then I was born, and she started immediately teaching me when she found that I was Force sensitive." Raising his eyebrows, the older Jedi chuckled to himself, _'Well,'_ he thought, _'She doesn't appear to hold onto sadness forever. She has a kind and positive spirit. I'm sure she will surprise us in the future.'_ "And that's when," she continued, "She started to lure Jedi to the planet and well, I can only assume she was killing them. I didn't really know until now. But . . . It wasn't like a normal genocide. It was like she was looking for someone. But she never found who she was looking for. I thought when you two came, it was you." She nodded toward Qui-Gon. "But when she died, she felt lost, incomplete. Like there was something she had yet to do." She sat back puzzled. _

_Qui-Gon and Obi-wan exchanged a look that Celestia didn't quite comprehend. Seeing the look of worry on her face, her father shook his head smiling. "Don't worry." He soothed, placing a hand on hers. "We'll be at the Jedi Temple soon. The Masters will sort it out." _

_That statement brought excitement, relief and fear with it._

She rounded the corner and came across the two Jedi in the small cargo bay of the transport ship. They had landed on Coruscant a few minutes ago and were about to disembark. They gave her reassuring smiles as the ramp dropped. She silently followed the Jedi onto the landing platform, throwing her hand up to block the glare of the orange afternoon sun.

When she took her first look around the planet-wide city, she was astonished.

There was so much action and life on this planet. Buildings that were miles high stretched out over the city-scape. Neon signs and residential lights painted each building with their own unique light show. Transports and shuttles were flying in all directions, like hectic bees constantly working for the hive. Everything was in constant motion, even the Force itself was moving within it all. She was sure that the Force did so everywhere, but it is different to experience it. She was never on a planet or any place where there was enough active life in one place to experience it with this intensity.

During her first look at Coruscant, she didn't notice that Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were watching her, smiling brightly. Grinning sheepishly, she followed them to a small shuttle at the end of the platform.

Obi-wan looked back over his shoulder, "Celestia, watch where you step or you'll fall for hours." Grinning, he turned back to listen to some instructions Qui-Gon was giving to the shuttle driver.

Meanwhile, Celestia tentatively moved closer to the edge. Looking down, she saw Obi-wan was right. There was nothing holding the platform up. It was just floating miles and miles off the surface, in fact, you couldn't see the ground. It was covered by clouds and fog. Just when she began to wonder why they weren't falling out of the sky, Qui-Gon called her over to the shuttle.

Jogging over to them, she smiled, "I have _got_ to see this place." She beamed. Waving her in, Qui-Gon smiled back, "Maybe later. Right now, we have a meeting with the Jedi Council." He indicated the seat next to Obi-wan as the shuttle lifted off.

It merged in with the rest of the traffic as she took her seat, "There is so much life here." She breathed. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan positively beamed. "But it's noisy. The Force flows heavily on this planet. Why would somebody want to drown themselves in it?" She asked.

Qui-Gon shifted in his chair across from her, "Well, with the proper training, it won't seem so overwhelming." He explained. "You have been trained to break force connections and to damage the links between life forms. You've never been taught how to _truly_ feel the force reverberate inside of living beings before. And look," he pointed to a gigantic, majestic structure to the east, "that is the Jedi Temple."

She gasped. Merely looking at the large rectangular building filled one with a sense of awe. The afternoon sun painted the temple exterior different shades of orange and brown. Five spires jutted out of the top, four on each of the four corners and one in the middle. The spire in the middle was higher than the rest, and it apparently served a special purpose. The building itself looked like it had been renovated many times over thousands of generations, constantly having new areas added on and expanded. The Temple was the largest building in it's immediate area, minimizing any other structures standing around it by comparison. It cast a gigantic shadow on the other buildings, as if challenging them to be more important.

Celestia was equally excited and worried when she disembarked the shuttle in front of the temple. She was excited because she might be starting a new life right here. The chance to be apart of the most noble group of peacekeepers the galaxy has ever known. She was worried because she also could be walking to her demise.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The halls of the temple were monumental in size. _It must take hours just to walk the length of every hall,_ she thought. The amazed, bright smile she had on when she first landed on the planet, appeared once more.

Walking in through the front entrance, which Celestia was sure that several dozen fighters could fly through side by side, was practically life changing. On four separate pylons at the entrance steps stood statues of The Four Masters. Qui-Gon had been telling her about the history of the temple and the Jedi. Nothing too heavy, he was positive she would learn about it later, but just bits and pieces of information.

She was surprised by how many people were constantly going to and from the temple. She had thought that most people wouldn't be allowed to enter the Temple when Obi-wan had told her they were all Jedi! To be honest, she still wasn't quite used to the large crowds.

Most of the time walking through the halls, she was walking backwards trying to see as much of the Temple as possible. It was huge! If one didn't know any better, they would have thought that a giant lived there. The sunlight that fell upon the floor outlined the dust that floated in the air, eerily emphasizing the history of the place.

However, the deeper she got, Celestia started to feel nervous, as if she was being watched. Looking around her, she noticed the side glances the other Jedi were sneakily throwing at her, trying not to be too obvious about it. They all tried to shield their own opinions, but she could still sense them anyway, even without words. Her two Jedi companions noticed it as well, cautiously reminding her to keep up and saying they were almost there. Qui-Gon was constantly watching the others wearily, and Obi-wan never drifted too far from her side. She tried to stay as close to Qui-Gon and Obi-wan as possible, afraid that if she got separated, the others would . . . She didn't know what they would do, but she didn't want to stay too long to find out.

Qui-Gon had said that they would be going into the Sacred Spire, a spire on the northern slope of the temple, to the Chamber of Conclave. It was where the Jedi High Council met for meetings and also where outlying Jedi reported to the Council. The elevator ride to the Council Chambers was highly nerve-racking, but it allowed Celestia time to calm and collect her thoughts.

After a short silence, Celestia looked up at her father, "Father?" Qui-Gon looked at her in surprise, startled at what she had decided to call him. Widening her eyes, she began to apologize, "O-oh, I'm so-sorry. I-I didn't mean to . . ."

Shaking his head, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "It's quite alright," he laughed, "I'm just not used to being called that. Go on."

Sighing with relief at the sudden light mood, she continued. "Why were the other Jedi looking at me like that?" referring to the looks she had received upon entering the temple. "I mean, I knew something like this would happen." She hurriedly explained, "But, I just don't understand why."

Sighing, he bent down to be on her level. Celestia didn't know what it was, but every time Qui-Gon spoke to you, he was always able to empathize with what you were going through, "Some people aren't very good with change. They would rather push something away than let it go by and see how it goes. And sometimes, it takes something big to change their perspective." He patted her shoulder as he straightened up. The elevator chimed, signaling that they had reached the proper floor.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice it was time to get off. Obi-wan lightly touched her arm and nodded his head in the direction of a large sitting room. "Don't worry," he consoled, "they'll come around eventually." He smiled, then she followed Obi-wan to the door on the opposite wall.

Turning to face Celestia, Qui-Gon motioned for her to stay, "Wait here. We have to give our report to the Council." He smiled, and turned to go, "I'm sure you'll be alright." Then they disappeared leaving her alone.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

She had been nervously sitting for awhile, trying to think of how to plead her case to the Council. She had read in many holo-records that the Council only recruited small children. On top of that, she was beyond the age to be accepted by a Master. But maybe, hopefully they would make an exception. _Yeah, right!_ It seemed highly unlikely because she had been a Sith for years. There was no way they would accept her to train; she might as well give up now. Dying on some Force-forsaken planet didn't seem so bad, now.

Then, the door mechanism chimed suddenly, making her jump in her chair. Unsure if that meant they were ready to see her, she stood up slowly and cautiously made her way to the entrance. The door openly automatically as she approached, probably by one of the Jedi Masters on the inside.

Taking a deep breath, she calmly walked in. Pausing once she had entered, a lump formed in Celestia's throat. A whole flock of butterflies started to doing loop-de-loops in her stomach, too. She just hoped it didn't show on her face or through the Force.

She stood in a circular room with the Council chairs lining the outside of the room. The walls of the room were floor-to-ceiling windows, giving a panoramic view of the city below. She didn't realize how high they were. The late afternoon sun was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon shedding an orange light on the chairs and faces of the Jedi.

There were a dozen Jedi that sat in the Council chairs, all of whom were watching her intently. _The Force is strong here_, the combined Force energies of the assembled Masters was overwhelming. As she looked around the room, she saw Jedi from alien races she had never seen before. However, she did recognize a few of them from holo-records: a female Togruta, a male Nautolan, and a male Kel Dor. She tried not to stare, but she was curious. Of course, she had _heard_ of the other races, but any time an alien came to _visit_, Celestia was barred from leaving her room until they were gone. Celestia was always fascinated by other cultures, and Tahl enforced her daughters isolation to stem her eagerness to explore the galaxy.

Despite the practiced discipline the Master's used to shield their thoughts from her, she still knew what they were thinking. It was called Depth Perception. It was a wrongfully trained principle Tahl had taught her. Because of Celestia's close and accurate perception of the Force, if taught the right technique, Celestia would be able to perceive the thoughts of others with ease even from those of a Master. It was a Sith teaching. And it was working overtime.

'_Well, there's no way we can train her because she's way too old.' 'A Sith. She's awfully young to follow the Dark Side.' 'Oh, no way! She's been corrupted for far too long.' 'The Force surrounds her. She is indeed powerful.' 'She carries many scars. It will take a long time for her to overcome her past.' 'She's a danger to us all!'_

Then, it was as if the mood in the room shifted. She felt a warm sensation in her chest that she did not recognize. She registered that it had come from one of the Jedi in the room, but she couldn't find the source. Then as suddenly as it had "appeared", it was gone.

The previous thoughts flooded into her head, once more, blocking out her own. In that moment, she had, unknowingly, forgotten to shield her own thoughts. She knew that first impressions were important, but she couldn't stop herself from being nervous. The truth was that she was terrified, and now they could sense it, too. If what she was 'hearing' was true, they would never let her join the Jedi. She silently cursed her mother. Whatever Tahl had done to her before her death had damaged Celestia's ability to mask her own emotions. They could sense her thoughts like an open book. It took all of her will-power to not start wringing her hands nervously.

"It is all right." The soft, smooth voice reached out to her among the chaos. She looked toward the voice, a male Cerean gazed at her reassuringly. "We are not going to harm you." His voice was as smooth as glass and a sense of calm settled over her quieting the turmoil, at least temporarily. She offered a nervous smile.

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were standing in the middle of the circular room and waved her over. She genuinely smiled with relief. _Whew! _She sighed._ At least I won't be talking to the Council alone._ She walked to stand with them. They were facing two important looking master's: a male human with dark skin and a small male . . .something. Celestia was confused. He was small, less than a meter tall, green with huge bat-like ears. He was an interesting little fella, but had a powerful Force signature. This was exactly the kind of person you didn't want to underestimate. He had an air of calm, cool confidence and the advanced experience from living for centuries.

Bowing deeply to the Jedi, she turned to face the Jedi who had spoken to her, "Forgive me, Master. I'm just . . .a little nervous." He inclined his head slightly in understanding. She chuckled slightly, but fell silent when she eyed the dark skinned Jedi in front of her.

She internally shuddered. He kept giving her this look; it was subtle but she could see it in his eyes. It was somewhere between absurd shock and confused interest. _He's practically wearing his heart on his sleeve,_ she chuckled. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. As if doing so long enough, he would find the answers he was looking for. She had to admit, though; she was intrigued by him. He had a certain air about him that kept her attention. She found herself staring and abruptly looked to the floor, blushing internally.

"So certain of your sentence, you are, hmm?" She looked up, startled at the sudden gravelly voice. The little green Jedi Master had spoken lightly, amused even. Suddenly animated, he chuckled. "Much to consider, we have, before a proper judgment is to be made."

The dark-skinned Jedi started to stroke his chin in thought. She felt a little uneasy, being scrutinized by so many adults much wiser than her.

Taking a chance, she cleared her throat, "Well, Masters, I am willing to answer any questions or concerns you might have." They all fell silent. The Jedi had been communicating through the Force amongst each other, but now their thoughts were blank.

_The nerve of this child to assume that the Council would tolerate her presence any longer._

The thought had suddenly interrupted her own thoughts. It was filled with scorn and disrespect. Without thinking, she addressed the Thisspiasian to her left, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I was merely trying to be helpful. I apologize if I offended you by speaking out."

Stunned, everyone in the room silently appraised her.

"You must be very strong in the Force to be able to read his thoughts." The Cerean addressed her again. His slow, deliberate voice seeming to roll across her. "Some of the Council have strong thoughts on this matter. You will have to forgive them if they offend you. My name is Ki-Adi Mundi. This is Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu." He indicated the green Jedi and the bald, dark-skinned human, respectively. "What is yours?" He turned back to her.

She smiled at him as well as at Masters Yoda and Windu. She couldn't help smiling at Mundi. She really liked him. He was always welcoming. "Pleased to meet you, Masters. My name is Celestia Kyra Jinn." Master Mundi smiled back at the girl.

"Celestia," Master Windu spoke for the first time. He possessed a deep voice that seemed to hold sway over all who were present. "What would you do if you were given the privilege of joining the Jedi?" Now, the interrogation begins. She was prepared for this and took a deep breath.

"If I was given the privilege of joining the Jedi, I would work hard to be accepted." She explained, speaking from the heart, "I only want to do what is right. I want to be able to believe that there is a noble cause to live for. The Republic deserves our protection, and it is the role of the Jedi to protect it. If I was chosen, I would do everything in my power to make sure it stands safely. . . If you let me." She quickly added that last part, hoping she didn't sound too bold.

"Hmm, true, you are. Be able to resist the lure of Dark Side, will you? Seen it once, you have." Master Yoda inquired.

"I have to admit that I wouldn't be able to, Master." The other Jedi looked alarmed. She stifled the laugh that had formed in her throat and continued, "Not by myself, anyway. I believe that none of us are able to fully resist the Dark Side by ourselves." She spoke with a wisdom she didn't know she had, "But with the help of others around me and the guidance of the Master's here, I should be able to."

When she finished, she thought that she saw Master Yoda and Master Windu exchange an approving glance with each other. Turning back to look at her, Yoda waved his hand toward the door. "A few minutes, we need." She bowed deeply and proceeded to follow Obi-wan and Qui-Gon out.

As she turned to leave, Master Windu stopped her. "Wait! Before you go . . . do you know of any more Sith in the galaxy? They haven't been seen for a millennia, yet now they show themselves with no prior presence." He seemed a little worried about this matter.

She turned back to face him, confused. "No, I'm sorry, I don't. The only other 'Sith' I knew of were Mother, my siblings and I. Though I do not know what has happened to them." She looked thoughtful. "If there were or are other factions, they never contacted us." She paused, searching her memory for more. Then looking up she proceeded cautiously, ". . .There is something; though I do not know how helpful it will be." Master Windu nodded for her to continue. "For the last couple of years, I have felt a massive disturbance in the Force. It is faint, like a predator in the shadows waiting for it's prey to wander too close. It is not something you can feel unless you are actively listening for it. But . . . as time goes on, it gets closer, creeping slowly. It's able to crawl unsuspectingly because the changes and echoes are insignificant by themselves. You would have to look at it from a distance to see the patterns." The Jedi looked at each other uneasily because of this new information, but were nevertheless, impressed by her perception.

"Thank you. Now, rest you must." Yoda spoke after a spell of silence. "Much to consider, we have."

Suddenly feeling bolder she continued. "Master's," her voice shook a little. "If you choose not to train me, I will hold no animosity towards this Council or the Jedi. I will understand your concerns and reservations. However, in my research I have heard of a punishment used long ago." She observed that Master Windu shifted subtlety in his chair as if he knew where she was going with this line of thought. "When Jedi were exiled, they were disconnected from the Force to prevent them from using their training to bring harm to the galaxy. I pray that you do this if I am not chosen. I know it is a punishment that hasn't been used in thousands of years, but I see no other way. If I am left to continue as I am, I will slip further into what my mother created of me. I will only get worse." Her eyes dropped to the floor, "I do not wish to stay this way. I live in constant sorrow and misery." She paused, "I do not wish to stay in this hollow place anymore." Raising her hand, she clutched her chest, noting the empty feeling in her heart that had always held nothing. Looking around one last time, she bowed again and took her leave.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Standing before the Council again seemed harder the second time than it did the first. Standing in anticipation, the room now lite by overhead lights, she waited to hear what they decided of her fate. They had deliberated for the better part of two hours. While they waited, Qui-Gon had taken her and Obi-wan to get something to eat. They laughed and joked around to relieve the tension they had all felt standing before the Council. She enjoyed every moment. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Who knows, she might never be able to come back to this place again. But, now she would find out where her future would go.

Master Windu finally looked up at her. Keeping his expression neutral, he spoke directly to her, "The Council has decided that you _are_ to be trained as a Padawan." Her expression immediately brightened up, and her heart felt like it was a cloud. She tried to restrain her excitement, but she just couldn't hide her joy. The mood around the room improved as a result of her reaction.

Trying to stifle the smile that kept trying to break through, she listened to the rest of what Master Windu had to say. "You will be taught by a Master, but will also need to attend sessions with a Youngling clan until you learn the ways of the _Jedi_. For now you will be escorted to the Rotunda Chapels. Normally, Younglings would be expected to do this by themselves, but you will be with Master Mundi. May the Force be with you."

The other Jedi had stood up to leave. Apparently, that statement concluded the Council meeting. Turning to her Father, she could barely contain her enthusiasm. She was practically bouncing up and down when Master Mundi approached her, smiling.

"Well," he grinned, "shall we?" Her waved her to the door. As they started to file out of the room with the rest of the Jedi she turned back to wave at her Father and Obi-wan. She didn't know when she would see them again, but now that she had a future with the Jedi to look forward to, she was sure she would see them soon.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"Whoa!" It must have been the hundredth time she had said that in the last hour. She was, now, looking at the inside of the Rotunda Chapel. It was a large cylindrical structure with large stained-glass windows that stretched up to the doomed roof. A large skylight at the top, offered a peaceful view of the, now, star-dotted sky. The room was divided into meditation nooks where the resident Jedi could center themselves. Celestia had now changed into the typical Padawan robes, and her maroon hair had been pulled back into a bun on the top of her head. The only loose hair around her face was a braid of hair that signified that she was a Padawan. She still wasn't used to it and sometimes it got in her face no matter what she did to keep it in place. Master Mundi had suggested to put it behind her ear, so she would see how long that plan lasted. Right now, she was trying to see as much of the room as possible, always amazed by everything she saw.

"Here, you will meditate for the night." Master Mundi began moving off to one such nook, indicating for Celestia to follow. She treaded lightly, taking note of a master and an apprentice meditating on the far side of the room. When they were seated cross-legged on floor-mats in front of each other, he continued. "Here is where Younglings, Jedi initiates, would come to meditate for a full night after being chosen by a master. In the morning, they would then meet their new master and begin training." Celestia had to still her excitement in order for her to listen to his instruction. "Like Master Windu had indicated, they are expected to do this by themselves. However, because of the training you have received so far, I will be here to instruct you on proper meditation techniques. After which, you will be asked to continue, by yourself, until morning."

Nodding her assent, she prepared herself.

"Now," he said calmly, "Let us begin."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

She felt it, the presence of another. Coming out of her meditation she looked to the entrance of the Rotunda.

_Wow!_ Her excitement was still building. _This is incredible! I've never had this kind of focus before!_

She had been meditating all night, but she was still amazed at the level of focus this type of meditating allowed. The meditation her mother had taught her forced her to project her emotions through the Force. Whereas, the Jedi quieted their feelings, pushing them away to find inner peace. In this way, one could deal with them one by one, allowing the processing time and proper discipline that was necessary to deal with extremely powerful emotions.

She felt incredible, all doubt was gone. She felt energized, ready to start her training. At first, she had reservations about spending the entire night meditating, but she wasn't tired at all. This meditation might as well have replaced sleep altogether. And she had only been a Jedi for five hours! She couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of her life would be like!

She stood up as she felt her intended Master approach the Chapel. She couldn't accurately sense who it was at first; no doubt he or she was using the Force to shield themselves from her. Fidgeting with her braid, she looked up at the skylight. The sun had risen 45 minutes ago and her master was late. _Not the 'proper' first impression for his or her new Padawan._ She thought, exasperated.

She looked back at the doors as they were opened. At first, the silhouetted figure just stood there, but then started to walk to her. A smile crept it's way across her face as she watched her new Master walk toward her.

"Master Windu? You're going to be my master?" It wouldn't have been her first choice, but then again, what did she know? She shouldn't judge someone she only just met. There was a lot to learn about her new Master.

She felt a sudden surge of exhilaration at being able to call someone Master. Someone she'd be able to trust and to have that trust returned. Someone who would teach the things she should have been taught. She controlled her feelings well, but her happiness was evident.

"You have a long way to go. It's going to be tough for you, a lot tougher than most." Master Windu informed her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Don't worry, Master," she reassured him. "I'll do my best, always." Grinning, she added, "This is going to be fun!"

He rarely smiled or reacted happily, but this time, she could've sworn she saw a flicker of a smile.

_This is going to be interesting!_ He thought wryly.

**TBC! Finished!**

**This chapter has been wholly revised! YAY! Soon, I will be ready to continue the story.**

**Jing! Jing! Reviews for the poor!**

**L8ters, Divatox240 :)**


	3. Separated, but Together

**A/N: June 28th, 12:12pm. (Also, I'm going to label the time and date when I make updates to a chapter since FFN only sends alerts and labels a work only when I add a new chapter. BTW, if anyone is interested in being my beta, I would welcome it with great intensity. lol Smiles.) You people are incredibly patient with my slow updating, thanx. Also, I know how it feels when someone doesn't update a story very often. But do not let that discourage you from expecting more later. **

**WARNING: I know that I have a strict no OOC policy, but I twisted Siri's personality (someone in canon in the Jedi Order who liked Obi-wan) because I never did like her, (Obi-wan is mine!), well except in this story.**

**Rating****: This chapter is rated T (just in case. gasp. foreshadowing pre-slash.)**

**Pairing****: MacexOC, OCxOC (possibly), AnixObi (observed, when we get there)**

**Disclaimer****:** **I do not own anything except what I have created. The rest belongs to 20th Century Fox, LucasFilms and their respective owners.**

**Summary****:** **When a mission to solve a dispute on the planet Daikeal goes wrong, Celestia and Obi-wan have to rely on each other to survive. It's a race against time to sift through the clues and solve a 156 year old murder before a family feud reaches it's breaking point.**

**Anahita Unduli II: Thank you for your lovely review! (sorry it took so long to comment on it). I try to build interesting characters that people will want to follow and to be as descriptive as possible because it makes the experience that much better.**

**Afri: I am sooo sorry this is taking so long. And make no mistake, I will continue to add more. And I appreciate you sticking with me.**

** everyone else who reads this: Thank you for even bothering to take the time to read my story. Readers are a writer's life source. **

**Chapter 3: Separated, but Together**

_Celestia is 20 years old_

She had to stay vigilant. There was no way she would let him win. The desert landscape in front of her offered little protection, but the cliffs behind her were an ambush waiting to happen. The sun beat down on the back of her neck, and her hair was coming out of her bun on the top of her head. She would rather take her chances in the cliffs than moving over the exposed desert landscape.

As a result, she turned to face the cliffs and took off running into the shadows. Every boulder was a possible weapon, capable of being thrown through the air; every crevice was the perfect trap. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her lungs hurt. She was tired. The previous confrontation had taken a lot out of her, even she had her limits. Over the years, her strength had grown. She had become a very capable Jedi. Now, she had to put what her Master had taught her to the test.

She saw movement around a rock formation and burst off. She stopped short when she got to the corner. There were many routes he could take to reach her. She had to focus. Closing her eyes, she looked into the Force to find her opponent.

She could hear his footsteps, could feel his heartbeat and listened to his breathing. _There! By that boulder. He's behind me!_

Using the Force, she jumped backwards in a graceful arch. She twirled in mid-jump to re-position herself, facing her target. Using only one side of her double-bladed green lightsaber, she thrust it at the shadow. It was efficiently blocked by a purple saber. Master Windu crept from the shelter of the cave he had been hiding in, a look of focus that blocked any show of emotion. Sweat beaded his bald head, and even he was breathing harder than normal. He roughly pushed against her lightsaber, forcing her to leap away.

He was incredibly strong, for a human. Celestia had learned not to underestimate that strength. She had to rely on her speed and her mastery of Kinsai, a form of lightsaber combat she had invented as a child.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Master Windu was, once again, amazed at her speed. Although, many times he had counseled her against using an unknown fighting style because no else knew how to counter it, but she was very adept at it. It had many advantages and very little disadvantages, covering for most of the weaknesses other styles had. However, due to the fact that she still needed to retrain herself away from the aggressive fighting style of the Sith, it was a work in progress. Once finely tuned, the Order may even consider learning it from her to use it at its fullest potential.

She had improved a great deal since her first induction into the Order, becoming stronger in the Force and also developing as a person. She was a bright and optimistic individual, willing to help others without question. She was always looking for the bright side of a situation or looking at what she could learn from an experience. She also had grown into a beautiful, young woman, capturing the attention of her peer Jedi. She didn't let their attention distract her from her training, however, becoming incredibly persistent. A quality Master Windu found tiring at times. To be honest with himself, he was proud of her. Her capacity to learn quickly was staggering. She was one the best Padawans he had ever trained. Now, he cared about all of his Padawans, but she was special. She was always able to make him laugh when others couldn't. She had a very special effect on him.

Her greatest flaw, however, was her short temper. She got angry easily, especially when riled by others due to her past. Windu had spent countless hours trying to "train her out of it," but to no avail. Upon reflection, he realized it didn't interfere with her duties as a Jedi, and he was positive that when she fully matured, it wouldn't be as BIG of a problem. Well . . . at least she'll know how to properly channel that anger.

Putting his mind back to the task at hand, he lunged at her, bringing his lightsaber down on top of her. She held hers up, as he had predicted, to block. But her attempt was futile. Using all of his strength, he pushed down, trying to overpower her. She couldn't hold him off forever. Just when he was about to let up for fear of hurting her, she diverted his attack and jumped around him. He stumbled momentarily and whirled around just as she tried to strike a blow at his side. Dodging the attack, he swung his lightsaber at her horizontally. She leapt up to a small rock out-cropping, and stood defiantly facing him. To deter her from attacking further used his lightsaber to shatter the granite shelf she stood on. Taken by surprise, she tried to regain her balance and failed, falling into a nearby crevice. Panic rose in him as he sensed her fear. Running to the side of the opening, he leaned down to see her hanging from a ledge just below the top.

Wiping the fear from his mind, he reached down to assist her in getting out. When she was on solid ground, she looked up at him smiling. "Well, that'll wake you up in the morning." She laughed nervously. Wincing as she stood, she waved him off, "I'm alright, Master. Just a little shaken. That did hurt a little. Shouldn't you be scolding me on not reading into the Force instead of looking after my health?" He was going to offer a retort about how caring for ones Padawan was part of being a master when they both stopped. They looked toward the neatly disguised computer panel inside the holo-grid they were practicing in. The computer chimed twice, to indicate the change in time. "Wow, it's that late already." She shut off her lightsaber and stretched her sore back.

Switching off his own lightsaber, Master Windu solemnly made his way to the door that was disguised as a cliff face. Recently, she had observed that he was quieter and always seemed to have something on his mind. "It's lunch time anyway, right?" He asked over his shoulder, trying not to sound so depressed, "Besides Obi-wan and Quinlan will be waiting for you." He started to leave when her voice stopped him. He was hoping he could avoid this conversation, but Force-willing, it happened anyway.

"But, Master, you said _we_ were going to have lunch today," her hurt, portrayed just lightly through the Force, made him wince. He didn't like upsetting or disappointing her. If it was any other Padawan, he would have stated that he was busy and to just deal with it, but he felt like he had to properly give her an explanation.

Turning back around, he conveyed through their Force bond how sorry he was, "I know," he said softly. "But, an unanticipated meeting with the Council has come up. I have to go." It was an excuse he had used often, but in reality it wasn't an excuse. What he said was true, but it happened so often he was surprised she didn't assume the worst. _But then again_, he thought, _she's too good-spirited for that_.

She studied his face for a moment before nodding in understanding. "It's okay, Master. The galaxy won't wait for us to have lunch." She chuckled. "We'll rain-check it, right?" He nodded, then turned to leave.

This was a common occurrence between them. Master Windu had to take time away from his Padawan to attend to his duties as a member of the High Council. When they first started training, it hadn't been much of a problem. She would just join up with one of the Youngling clans; she had needed the practice anyway. But now that she needed more individualized attention, it was really cutting into her training, setting her back a little. However, she had accepted that he had things he needed to take care of. Besides, the other Masters in the Temple were more than willing to help, but he knew she preferred him the best.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

For an instant, a pain settled in her heart. Lately Master Windu had been so busy with his responsibilities with the Council that this had been the third time this month that he had rescheduled. She had been really looking forward to it. She greatly enjoyed her Master's presence, and she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. However, she pushed the thought from her mind.

_ Oh, well. _She thought wistfully_. That's that I guess. At least I can count on lunch with Obi-wan, Quinlan and . . ._

"Celestia, come on!" Typhron leaned into the now blank holo-grid, "Obi-wan and Vos are waiting." He was one of the Younglings she had befriended in one of her earlier classes; he was an up and coming twelve year old with the emotional mood swings of a five year old. He was almost four feet tall now, and had short black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had taken a liking to her and followed her everywhere despite what she had done to try and chase him off. He was close to the age to be accepted by a Master, but he was sure it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't worried about it though because Celestia hadn't told him that Master Plo Koon had taken a liking to the boy. He had discussed his interest in training Typhron with the Council, especially recently.

Snapping back to reality, she switched off her lightsaber and followed him, "Alright, but I get to tell him, since you're not supposed to know anyway!" She shot him a warning scowl, as they headed off at a steady pace down the corridor heading for one of many cafeterias in the temple. They technically weren't supposed to "make such haste" in the halls, but they always did when their respective 'authority figures' weren't around.

He laughed out loud, "Yeah, yeah! Fine, it's not like it's bad news." He grinned. She always found his laugh infectious and soon joined in. She liked Typhron for his innocence, something he never lost no matter what obstacles or hardships he encountered, which was a lot considering his age. His grandmother wanted him to become a Jedi to escape a family feud on his home planet of Daikeal. He had apparently witnessed his mother and father get killed at the age of three. But he didn't seem too worse for wear, in fact, he was kinda grateful that it happened, insisting that if his parents hadn't been killed he wouldn't be a Jedi. However, his 'innocence' could actually be naivety. He was a really capable student, but emotionally stunted. He often acted a lot younger than he really was through no fault of his own. Celestia hoped she could be more like him when she grew up, carefree and happy, anyway.

Rounding the corner, she jumped around a Jedi Master to avoid a collision. She was leading a Youngling clan to lunch. It was another Togruta, Master Miaela, "Celestia! You two have got to stop running. Everyone will think the sky is falling." She said sternly, but a wistful smile played across her lips.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful, Master!" Celestia offered over her shoulder. Spotting Typhron standing apprehensively at the entrance to the cafeteria, she slowed to a jog and rounded the corner. Stopping short, she caught the reason for Typhron's nervousness.

Obi-wan was sitting at their usual table, but he was talking to _her_! Celestia tilted her head to one side, her tell tale sign that she was getting irritated. Siri was a very arrogant Padawan, thinking herself superior to all others. And because Celestia was from an unsavory background, to Siri, that was grounds for malicious taunting. She disliked the girl with great intensity.

Siri flipped her blonde hair and probably batted her blue eyes to turn on the charm. Celestia stifled a laugh when she saw that Obi-wan rolled his eyes when Siri wasn't looking at him. She took that moment to approach the table.

Celestia caught of glimpse of dread-locks before sauntering off to confront her. "Uh-oh! A war's going to break out." Quinlan Vos had caught up with them. She didn't pay attention as she headed toward her target. Everyone in the lunch room stopped eating and began talking excitedly as Celestia progressed further into the room. Apparently, they found the arguments between them amusing. Celestia made sure she shielded her own presence so Siri wouldn't know she was there till the last minute. She wanted to get closer to find out what Siri was talking about.

"Come on, Obi-wan!" She whined as she slid onto the bench next to him. "You know that she is a turncoat. She used to be a Sith, no one ever turns back from that path." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "You know, I hear she has developed an attachment to someone in the Order. Can you imagine?" She scoffed, "She has only been with the Jedi for six years, and she has already broken a tenet of the Code. It will only encourage her to push her further to the Dark Side and fall. Imagine what would happen if she turned back? You're her friend, you will only go down with her. She might even drag her Master with her."

Celestia's breathing seemed to stop. Her heart fell at the stinging comment made about her teacher. It was true that Celestia had developed an attachment to someone. But she made a promise to herself: If the attachment didn't interfere with her ability to carry out her duties as a Jedi, then she would keep it to herself. So far, she had persevered in that area. In fact, she had noticed that by recognizing that there was someone else in the galaxy besides herself to protect, she worked harder. It was a good threat to use against her, however.

Still, the fact that Siri reverted to using, what was mostly a rumor, to make her argument meant that she couldn't think of anything else. Celestia rolled her eyes. Siri's arrogance was showing through again. Everyone on the Council already trusted her and so did everyone in the Order. But it was what she said next that warranted Celestia to make her presence known.

Siri whispered even lower, as if it would carry out the suspense, "She's clearly falling to the Dark Side, and her Master is completely unaware. He must be losing his touch. I always thought that they should be taken off the Council. He's too prideful of his abilities." Even though it was just a whisper, the entire room had fallen silent to listen. The tension in the air was almost palpable. At that comment, Obi-wan frowned openly, displeased with her attitude. Siri was a not-too-pleasant Padawan, but no one thought she had such vocal opinions.

Celestia often took a sarcastic attitude when dealing with peers she didn't like (a behavior pattern her Master has tried fruitlessly to get rid of). Letting her shields fall, Celestia smiled as Siri gasped at her presence and whirled around. "Wow, Siri! I didn't know that your arrogance would get the better of you, but it seems it has. I would like to see you tell that to the Masters themselves. Do they know that you have taken such an interest in galactic politics? After all, they should consult you, since you _clearly_ know better." There was a near audible laughter as everyone watched what Siri would do next.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Celestia saw her Master standing with the other members of the Council, watching her intently. She couldn't read his expression, but she could tell that he was gauging how she handled the situation. So far, she didn't seem to be doing a good job. Meanwhile, Siri didn't seem to notice the Masters' blatant shock as Siri's Master approached her.

"That's rich, how many tenets of the Code have you broken today?" Celestia took an intimidating step forward as Siri took a step back. "Well, w-what are you going to do? I-I mean we are in the middle of the temple" She continued to retreat. Siri always liked to make others she didn't approve of feel inferior. But she didn't want an open confrontation with Celestia. That kind of behavior would warrant a suspension or worse, probation to one of the other temples in the galaxy.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything." Celestia smiled mischievously. "I won't have to."

Siri's Master had approached the group, and all eyes in the cafeteria went back to eating. The Jedi Master . . . . . gave Celestia a grave look as he turned to his own Padawan. "Siri, I would like to speak to you after lunch."

Siri raised her eyes to meet those of her Master, and then hung her head. "Yes, Master." Obi-wan stood up and wrapped his arm around Celestia to lead her away. Then looking at Master Windu, Celestia saw him shaking his head while talking to Master Koon. She had let him down, again. _Not the best diplomatic solution to the problem_, she thought glumly.

As Celestia made her way to go, Siri started to speak again, when Quinlan stopped her, "Just go, Siri. You've done enough damage." Celestia silently thanked her friends for being there for her, but now she just wanted to be alone. She walked out of the cafeteria to be alone with her thoughts which were a jumbled mess. The more she thought of how she handled Siri, the angrier she became, and she didn't want to lose it here.

Typhron caught up to her and grabbed her robes, confusion reflecting in his dark eyes, "Celestia, where are you going? I thought you were hungry." She turned away, embarrassed that she had let Siri get to her, again.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said softly, still not looking at him.

She left, not particularly concerned with where she was going, only that she wanted to get away as fast as possible. After a while, she realized she was being followed. After a feeling through the force, she sighed as she realized who it was. She ducked into a hallway that nobody used anymore and waited.

Sure enough, Obi-wan came around the corner. He knew when to leave well enough alone, but he also knew that she needed him to be there, even if she didn't want it. He leaned against the wall until she was ready to talk, smirking a little in anticipation of what he knew would come.

After she waited to see if he would talk, she started to go over in her mind what had transpired. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She sighed, rubbing her temple to ease the pounding in her head. "I just . . . whatever. She's not worth it." She leaned her back against the wall as the ache in her head got worse. "She really needs to fix that attitude of hers though. It's going to get her into serious trouble one day." At first, he didn't say anything. But when Obi-wan spoke, you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Despite the error of her ways, there _were_ other ways to handle that situation, you know." He offered lightly. He leaned on the wall next to her. Chuckling slightly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not a democratic victory for you, if I might say so."

She laughed at that, "Yeah, I guess not. Well, you're better at it then I am." She gave him a genuine smile as he pulled her toward the hall. "Come on," he told her, "Qui-Gon and Master Windu want to meet with us." She nodded.

They were about to walk back to the cafeteria, when Celestia sensed her Master approach. She sighed. "Great, I'm going to get another lecture." Obi-wan shrugged helplessly as Master Windu rounded the corner. He regarded them both, then inclining his head over his shoulder, told Obi-wan to give them some privacy. He gave a weak smile as he slide back into the larger hall. Crossing her arms, Celestia went back to leaning against the wall and tapped her foot on the floor, not looking at him.

She glanced at her Master fleetingly, hoping this wouldn't take long. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen to what he had to say, it's just that she's heard this speech a hundred times. He was also aware of this fact because he sighed in knowing agitation.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked calmly. He folded his own arms in something akin to annoyance. He was always amazed how much she had changed from the little girl who used to cling to his every word.

Dropping her arms, she slid along the wall to the floor. Sighing in defeat, she dropped her defiance. "Yes, Master," she replied, still not able to meet his eyes. She cared for Master Windu a lot. She cared about him more than herself. It hurt deeply to even think of disappointing him. "I did it again, didn't I, Master?" She looked up at him forlornly.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, you did," he sighed lightly, his expression softened. _Why do I always turn into a big softy where you are concerned?_ "I've told you before: you can't let her get to you. There are other ways to handle struggles other than open confrontation. Sometimes you have to step back and let the matter pass."

She shot him a reproachful look, appearing a lot younger, "But, Master . . . She insulted you! You! A member of the High Council. She has no right to question the wisdom of the Council!" She justified.

He sighed again, "Yes, I know and her Master will discuss it with her. But I'm here to deal with you." He gave her an equally reproachful look. "You promise me that you will meditate on this tonight?" He asked sincerely. It was a lesson that she had already learned but was more difficult to put into action.

Looking at him she conveyed through the Force her own sincerity. "Of course, Master." She said softly. She would do anything for her Master. If he asked her to jump into a large pit of lava, she would gladly do it. For an instant, she considered throwing her arms around her Master in a hug just to feel him touch her. He must have sensed it too, because he tensed. Sensing her Master on edge, she wiped the thought from her mind, knowing it would never happen. She stood up and headed out, "Well, I'll head to the conference room, Master." And without waiting to hear what else he had to say, she ran around the corner.

Quinlan and Typhron were also waiting around the corner talking to each other; they stopped when they spotted them. Typhron ran up and swallowed her in a big hug. "Oh, man was she mean. I was going to go up and give her a big wallop, but you seemed to have the situation under control. And I had to finish my pie." He puffed out his chest, showing his bravado.

"Heh, don't worry about it, kid. Anytime I need your help, you will be the first person I call." Quinlan and Obi-wan were saying good-bye, each one having something to do today. Clearly, Typhron had told Obi-wan about his joint mission breifing with her today. Obi-wan then returned to stand next to them as Typhron ran off to join his youngling clan.

Turning around he pointed at her, "You make sure," he warned her, holding her to her word. "Anytime." She and Obi-wan laughed, "Yeah, anytime."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The walk to the conference room would have been uneventful if every person that they passed didn't need to say hi or ask Celestia or Obi-wan a question. However, it made Celestia forget about the events that took place in the cafeteria. And it did make the trip diverting.

"That's not what I said, Nilema, and you know it!" She laughed, turning back to continue walking. Shaking her head, she smiled, "Well, so much for a peaceful walk to the conference, right?" She looked at Obi-wan, he continued to look ahead, but a smile did creep at the corner of his mouth.

She was about to say something else when Qui-Gon called them over. "Come on, quickly." The urgency in his voice and the disturbed echoes in the Force made them move faster. Stepping into the conference room, they descended the stairs into the dim circular room. Master Windu and Master Yoda were the only other people in the room. Qui-Gon closed the door as Celestia's Master indicated that they sit in the rows of seating behind them. He seemed unaffected by their previous conversation, but she knew he would pursue the subject in private.

"Now, this mission is to be off the record because we can't afford any more security leaks. We have already had a few that have escaped the temple." Celestia and Obi-wan looked at each other in shock. She knew that some people, like Typhron, had found out who were inside. But, leaking information _out_ of the Jedi Temple was a _very_ difficult task, thought to be nearly impossible. Whoever did it must be extremely cunning and dangerous.

Master Windu turned on the holo-projector showing a foreign planet and its two moons. "This is the planet Daikeal. This system has been a major asset to the Senate by its advanced intelligence gathering agency the DID, the Daikeal Intelligence Division. But that's not why we brought you here." He eyed them sternly. They didn't take offense to it because he always looked that way when he was being serious. "The problem is that the royal family has been split in two for the last century and a half. Approximately 156 years ago last month, one of the Princesses was murdered to prevent the Unifying Peace Act from passing in their Congress and then blaming it on the other. At that time, the planet was two separate countries that wanted to end a hundred year civil war by coming together as one family. None of this is new information but startling discoveries have revealed something disturbing." He eyed Qui-Gon for a minute.

Stepping forward, he spoke for the first time. "It past evidence has continually convinced the Stalike family that the death of their Princess Amonyda was killed by the other Prince Franz of the Cardaillyte Family. Again, nothing new." He paused before continuing. "However, recent intelligence reports suggest that the Prince, who supposedly killed Amonyda, is still alive."

Celestia couldn't keep quiet any longer. "How is that possible?" She said just a little too loud. Bringing her voice back into a normal level, she continued, "That was over 150 years ago! The people who inhabit that planet are normal humans who only live for an average life-span of 70 years. It's just not possible. There's no way that he's still alive!"

"We can't explain it either, Celestia." Qui-Gon interjected. "All we know is that he is still alive." Settling back down, Celestia was at a loss for an explanation. Her father continued, "More importantly, the Stalike family is convinced this information is true, and that the Cardaillytes are harboring the 'supposed' murderer to protect him from being, using their words, 'brought to justice.'"

Yoda began pacing towards them, raising his eyes to look at each of them, "True, this is may or may not be. Clouded their minds have become, twisted beyond reason. If unresolved, war will come. Prevent another civil war, we must." He nodded, continuing to pace once more. "Go to the Daikeal System, solve this mystery. Restore peace to the planet."

Master Windu stepped forward, directing his attention toward Celestia, "This was supposed to be our mission, but I am needed in the Yavin system. Obi-wan will accompany you. Use your knowledge of the planet's history to solve this dispute before it's too late. Your first objective is to determine whether the crimes attributed to Prince Franz are true. The investigation into Princess Amonyda's death was by the families own investigators. They have overlooked something. Then you will determine if the rumors of the Prince being alive are true." She and Obi-wan nodded in turn, understanding the seriousness of the coming mission. When he was sure that both of them knew what was at risk, he nodded in satisfaction, "Go, prepare yourselves. I will meet you in the hangar bay at 9:30 tomorrow morning." With a nod toward the door, he dismissed them.

As they walked out of the conference room, they gave each other nervous glances before parting to their respective rooms.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

She was in a deep meditative trance when she sensed her Master approaching her room. She was able to catch a quick glance at the panel on the wall next to her door before he walked in._ 10:45? Really!_ She thought, exasperated. _What could he need at this hour? Oh, please, Master could we talk about that later._ She stood as the doors opened and she walked up to him. He didn't move from the door, but he averted his gaze anywhere but at her. Worry was etched on his face creating lines that made him look ten years older. Something was wrong. First, their Force bond was closed, something that has never happened but on one occasion. However, she could feel it without hearing it through their Force bond. He wasn't acting like himself, not that he had been the last couple of days. His new behavior had started to make nervous. A painful knot formed in her stomach as her heartbeat accelerated.

"Master," She spoke the title softly, reaching up to touch his face, "What's wrong?"

He flinched away from her hand, walking instead toward her reading chair beside the large window in her room. Sitting down in a huff, he began to stare out at the city-scape. Unable to reach him again across their bond, she resigned herself to sit on the edge of her bed until he was ready.

After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at her and a wave of sadness washed over her, consuming her senses. Unable to think of any reason why her Master would be in this much pain, she stood and walked to stand in front of him. Falling to the floor at his feet, she was shocked at this sudden display of sadness.

"Master," she pleaded, trying to read the reason for his uncharacteristic demeanor, "What in the stars is wrong? I haven't seen you like this since I fell into that pit of acklays." Putting her hands on his knees, she began sifting through his emotions over their, now open, Force bond.

He hung his head, "Yes," he signed, speaking for the first time. This wasn't like Master Windu at all. It was starting to frighten her, "You were the reason for my sadness then, too."

Flinching inwardly, she mentally backed away from him as she absorbed what he had said. Sensing her hurt and pain, he instantly fell in front of her and put his hands on her arms, "No!" he said at once, sudden panic rising in him, "That's not what I meant." She sensed that this was true, and her expression soften but still contorted in concern.

"Then what, Master? Tell me what's wrong. Please, don't shut me out." She had to keep pushing. He was relentless when it came to his own emotions, thinking himself invulnerable to any mental or emotional distress. But when the time came to face such things, he cringed from it. He was content to simply put them in the back of his mind to deal with 'later'. In the end, he never did. "I of all people know what happens when you stuff your emotions, never dealing with the problem. It'll eat you alive if you let it."

He looked into her eyes, considering how to approach what he needed to say. When he finally did speak, he looked away again, "You promise you won't shut _me_ out? Or runaway?" The hurt was evident in his trembling voice. _What is happening?_ She thought, getting more scared by the second, _I can't imagine what could've happened to him for Master Windu to be frightened like this! Nothing scares the great Master Windu, no matter how hopeless a situation seemed._

Exasperated, she replied, "Of course, Master! I won't runaway." When he was sure she wouldn't, he swallowed hard. "I've been having a vision." She nodded for him to continue, "It's about you." He said looking at her. He moved to sit back in the chair as she took up vigil at his feet again. Rubbing his temple with his palm, he sighed, "I've been having this vision for awhile now."

_ Celestia ran down the palace corridors searching for someone. She had suffered numerous blaster bolts to the side, and she was bleeding heavily. Sweat trickled down her neck, and her long free flowing hair was matted with blood and dirt. Fear rose in her chest every second that he didn't appear. 'He can't be dead! I can still feel our bond.' She passed another hallway, then stopped and doubled back. 'There!' _

_ Obi-wan lay in the middle of the hallway, seemingly knocked out. He didn't appear to be too badly injured. She took off down the hall, but came to a halt when she wandered closer. Something was off. She could feel it. Sensing an echo, she whirled around drawing her lightsaber._

"_So, you did come just like my brother predicted. He can never seem to do anything for himself. No matter, I will do his unfinished task sooner or later." Lady Analayeth sneered, diminishing her natural beauty. She had changed from her usual elegant attire to battle armor that sparkled orange in the dim light._ "_I tried to get rid of this pathetic waste of life for snooping around our library." She said smugly indicating Obi-wan's prone form, "But he proved far more resilient than I expected. However, I'll just get rid of both of you at the same time. Too bad, you're cute, too." Celestia rolled her eyes in disgust at one of several innuendos that had been aimed at her and Obi-wan over the past couple of days they had spent here._

_ Out of nowhere, a light appeared and surrounded Analayeth. Shielding her eyes, Celestia reached out to her, "No! Wait!" But the light disappeared and the hallway was empty._

_ Empty, expect for the bomb. It hit her. 'The Bomb! Aw, Crap!'_

_ Running over to Obi-wan, she pulled his left arm over her left shoulder. 'My God, he's heavy!' Grabbing his other arm and folding both of his arms over her chest so that he leaned against her back, she looked behind her. 0:30 seconds. She sighed, 'I'm not going to survive this am I.' She started to drag Obi-wan as far down the hallway as she could as the timer counted down to zero._

"The bomb goes off, and I wake up." Master Windu finished, his distress clear through the Force. "The frightening part is, I can't feel your presence after the dream. It's like you died in the middle of the night. For the last week, I've had to run to your room just to make sure you're still alive." He was breathing heavily now as beads of sweat rolled across his temples. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, she wet it in the sink and ran back to her room. Kneeling in front of him, she began wiping his forehead with the cool cloth. "But, why? These visions almost seem real. They wouldn't happen with this intensity unless something else was involved. Why does this vision affect you so?" She asked softly. She sighed, seeing her Master relax as he responded to the cool touch.

"Because this vision happens on Daikeal." He whispered. She paused, staring at him. Then remembering that planet was her next destination, she understood her Master's worry. But it still didn't make sense.

Shaking her head, she pressed on, "But Master, why are you worried? I just got that mission today, you said you've had these visions for a few days. Unless it's actually going to . . ."

She paused as she considered the possibilities. Still not finding a real reason for the intensity of the dreams, she shook her head again. "Master, something else is influencing these visions. For you to have that kind of vision way in advance, you would need an outside source. So, what is it?" She asked.

He grabbed her hands to stop her movements. Looking into her eyes, silent tears fell down his cheeks. "Because I . . ." She understood that he was making an omission; it was never easy for him. " . . I care for you." he explained. "A lot more than I should. When I think of you dying I . . ." He shook his head as he let more tears fall. She was suddenly hit with all of his emotions at the same time as he fell from the chair into her lap.

She hugged her Master's shaking back, trying to offer as much reassurance as she could. "Master, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? Trust me, nothing's going to happen." She breathed. What he did next took her by surprise.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

He slowly leaned toward her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to move away, but her body didn't seem to want to move fast enough. His lips pressed against hers, and for a moment, she was still in shock. A moan escaped her lips as she gave in to her long buried love for her Master. He put one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist. Her body heated up as he pressed himself against her. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her ribs at the assault of his desire through the Force. He gently lowered her to the floor as he sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entry. She complied, moaning into the kiss as he explored the inside of her mouth. The waves of lust she felt from her Master added to her own desire. She knew that what she was doing was defying everything she had been taught, but she would gladly toss aside the Order for just a little while to stay like this. She gasped as she felt a hardness growing against the inside of her thigh as he moved his exploration down her neck. If they kept it up, she wouldn't be able to control herself. And if any of her Master's thoughts were any indication, it would be the same for him.

She tried to calm herself as he pulled her back to a sitting position, kissing her fervently. She was surprised that Master Windu had held such strong emotions for her without giving any outward sign of attachment. She had greatly desired him but had never known that that desire was returned. She felt elated at the thought that her Master shared her love.

"Please, please be safe." He pleaded, resting his head against her forehead. He held her tightly as if she would disappear into thin air before him.

She wanted to press the issue, but she knew her Master was too proud to admit he had developed such an attachment, and she let it drop. Catching her breath, she tried to calm her breathing, "Yes, Master. I will." She whispered.

He stood up, and walked out of the darkened room leaving her alone with what had just occurred. Maybe her Master will one day be able to tell her. She hoped that it wasn't a onetime revelation. She hoped that she was moving toward something better.

But for now, she returned to her meditation. She would need all of her strength, and focus, for tomorrow. And the mission ahead would definitely challenge all of her training she had gathered so far.

**TBC! Finished! **

**Dec 7th, 2011 - 10:25pm - I had a poll on my profile page, and the voter's have spoken: Mace Windu has won the poll. So I will continue this story the way it has progressed so far. **

**FINALLY! This chapter is fully revised. I'm pretty happy with the changes and I hope you are two. Happy reading!**

**L8ers! Divatox240 :)**


	4. The Best Intentions

**A/N:**** June 28th, 2011 - 9:03pm - I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever, but all of you have been very good boys and girls. Our internet has been kinda funky. We have a guy from Qwest coming to take a look at our internet on Thursday. Ugh! But if I can upload it faster I will.**

**Disclaimer:**** I am not making any money off of this. Anything I have created is mine, and the rest belongs to Lucas Films and 20th**** Century Fox.**

**Rating:** **This chapter is rated T for violence and innuendos.**

**Pairing:**** MacexOC, OCxOC (possibly), AniObi (observed)**

**Summary:** **Celestia and Obi-wan travel to Daikeal to investigate a hundred year old murder before a family feud escalates to the breaking point.**

**Chapter 4: The Best Intentions**

_Celestia is still 20 years old_

From the ground of the densely forested planet, one could see a fireball noisily streaking across the sky as smoke trailed behind it. "Critical engine failure! Warning: Critical engine failure! Caution: Unsafe Deceleration! Please adjust altitude!" The computer blared the obvious danger to the distressed passengers, making them more frantic as they were constantly reminded by the danger. Celestia slammed the intercom to minimize the already growing noise.

"Well, not the best way to start our first solo mission, eh?" Celestia grinned. She stood by the open airlock door as she guided the last of the command crew to safely evacuate from the falling transport. They had arrived at Daikeal, a beautiful, lush post-volcanic planet. It is a planet that has the most fertile soil in the galaxy. However, it would be a mistake to judge this planet by appearances alone. They had tried to land on the wrong side of the planet, due to the fact that the gravitational bands radiating from the dying sun threw off their navigation instruments. They were shot down by an enemy AD tower as soon as they entered the atmosphere. Due to the stress of re-entry, their ship was barely holding together. She had heard about the family feud being dangerous, but attacking representatives of the Republic was unheard of. _They must be really upset about this, _she thought_, or at least possessed. Attacking a Republic diplomatic ship would be tantamount to suicide._ The rest of the crew had already parachuted out, and Obi-wan and Celestia were the only ones still on the failing ship.

"Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Obi-wan's voice drifted in from the depths of the cargo hold. Jovially approaching her and patting her on the shoulder, he gave her a knowing smirk. She tried to keep her hair from getting in her eyes as she adjusted her grip as the angle of the transport steepened.

Groaning outwardly, she sighed, "Give me the bad news first. Always the bad first." _It seems this whole mission is going from bad to worse._ She thought, agitated with his nonchalant attitude already.

"It's going to get even worse." He smiled, reading her thoughts. "Well, the bad news is that there are no more parachutes." He nodded his head from where he just came from.

"By the second star! Well, what's the good news?" She asked exasperated, looking around for another way to safely make it to the surface without dying.

"Well, the good news is there is a 25% chance we won't die if we jump now, then if we stayed on the transport." He shrugged apologetically, still smirking. They were a few hundred feet off the surface over a forest. _If we're going to jump, we should do it now_. She thought, then rolling her eyes. _Well, let's get this over with. _

Shoving him to the side, she readied herself to jump, "Yeah, great. Thanks. And I have a feeling that's it's going to get even worse." She nodded, then leapt from the transport over a vast expanse of water, eyeing a nearby lava flow.

oOo

"Ugggghhhh!" Obi-wan was groaning from somewhere above her. They were precariously hanging from the top branches of a begonia tree. The beautiful red-leafed tree had been _sooo_ kind as to break the fall of the Jedi team. Well, the only reason that Obi-wan hadn't landed in a lava flow was because Celestia was able to use the Force to bend the rubber-like trees to catch him and swing him into a tree nearby.

"That's one you owe me." Celestia groaned as she pulled herself to a sitting position. Obi-wan also managed to make attempts to get out of the tree. At least they weren't critically injured.

"Well, I don't mind being rescued, but you could have done it a little more gently." He smirked. He started to make his way down the tree to the ground. Stretching her sore back, Celestia made to follow him.

"Well, if you mind how I rescue you, maybe I should take a little more time to consider my strategy." Jumping the rest of the distance down, she landed a few feet next to him. "Then, when I actually come up with a plan, you will be a pancake!"

"Oh, thank you. How kind of you to reassure me, knowing that next time you will give it more thought." He mock bowed. She shoved him at his teasing as the scream of the transport roared above them as it finished it's way to the ground. Crashing a few kilometers to the arbitrary west, a large flock of indigenous birds flew out of the forest upon impact.

"We should go and scavenge what we can from the transport before it attracts attention." She suggested, nodding toward a pillar of smoke rising in the afternoon sky.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to get away from this place while we have a chance." He agreed. They checked to make sure they hadn't lost anything from their person on the way down and set off toward the crash site.

**June 28****th****, 10:46pm - WARNING! If you have read this chapter before it was finished and did not read the revised third chapter: I have made VERY important revisions to the story (including slash and important data). I ask that you **_**please**_** go back and re-read the last chapter at least.**

**L8ers, Divatox240**


End file.
